himurahideonosuirifandomcom-20200215-history
The Indian Club Mystery
| image = The_Indian_Club_Mystery.png | kanji = インド倶楽部の謎 | romaji = Indo Kurabu no Nazo | series = The Detective Story of Clinical Criminologist Hideo Himura | author = Alice Arisugawa | genre = Detective · Mystery | publisher = Kodansha Novels | releasedate = September 2018 | isbn = ISBN 978-4-06-513138-1 }} (インド倶楽部の謎, Indo Kurabu no Nazo) is a Japanese detective mystery novel by Alice Arisugawa in his Himura Hideo series, which is also the ninth collection of the Country series.作家アリスシリーズ (Writer Alice Series) — Wikipedia (Japanese) Synopsis Once a month, a meeting is held at the Indian Club, located in the Ijinkan-kai area of Kobe, inviting only a few people who feel a special connection with one another. This gathering is usually premised on no particular purpose and is meant for cooking, relaxation, and enjoyment. However, one day, there is a special event. "Agastya's Leaf" is transmitted to India where all fates are written from the premortal life to the day of death. It is said that there shall be a public reading using Agastya's Leaf. Of the seven members of the Indian Club, three shall receive a public reading, including the owner, Gota Mahara. Surrounding the teacher they had invited from India, the meeting ended as usual—or so they thought. Outbreak of the Incident An excavator working inside the harbour had pulled up a suitcase. Inside, the body of an unidentified man had been pushed in, with his fingerprints on both hands burned. However, the Hyōgo Prefectural Police dismiss it as the work of an amateur. As a result of a steady investigation, the man is identified as Mamoru Deto. Based on a pamphlet from Rin Ibuka of Yoga Studio Rin that is found in his room, the reading through Agastya's Leaf was done in the Indian Club through the mediation of Deto, who came from a dive business. After the Indian Club communicates this information to the investigation headquarters, an astonishing revelation is found. A murder was reported early in the morning, with the victim identified to be Rihoko Bōnotsu, a member of the Indian Club. Upon the request of Hyōgo Prefectural Police Inspector Kabata, Himura and Alice rush from Kyoto to Osaka, then to Bōnotsu's office to hear the overview of the two incidents: * Both Deto and Bōnotsu died from string strangulation. * Both their computers were assumed to be submerged by the culprit. * Deto and Bōnotsu had been in contact two months before Deto and Ibuka met. * Bōnotsu's notebook contains the date of death of himself, written by Rajeev when he received the public reading of Agastya's leaf, which exactly coincides with the estimated time of Bōnotsu's death. These and other information are newly found. Alice, who is surprised by the prediction, and Himura, who does not care about said prediction, begin to investigate the case. Connection of the Indian Club Members As they met with each member of the Indian Club, they discover that seven of them apparently share the same past (that is, a past life) of being friends in India about 150 years ago. Moreover, the reason for the connection of the Indian Club is that the seven "share the same worldview as a matter of course", aside from whether this is the case or due to the occult ambiguity. It is also established that Bōnotsu was the individual who had drawn members into the past-life story that the seven people believe. As a private detective, Bōnotsu secretly explored Gota Mahara's past and found items that would prove his secrets. Mysteries of the Incident Though members of the Indian Club believe that they share a past life, there are also a variety of people who have skeptical stances. A subsequent investigation leads to locating Rajeev, who was staying in Japan, and hears the story behind the Indian Club. Rajeev divulges: * The reading at the Indian Club was a special request from Deto. * The Agastya's Leaf that was used at the Indian Club is not accurate; information on the participants was obtained in advance through Deto, therefore making the reading smooth and factual. * Reading at the Indian Club was a business, which included merely talking about what the client had requested. * The client was a woman named Boats. Due to this testimony, it turns out that Rajeev himself is not directly involved in the two incidents. In addition, according to Karen Mahara, it is said that vagabonds like Haruda are serious in seeking employment. Detective Nogami, a prefectural police officer who had been following the steps of Bōnotsu, finds that Mahara was caught up in a disaster while traveling with his ex-wife and was separated from her. Later, she learns that she called Mahara and made some requests. Combining the facts that are gradually revealed by the investigation and the information that Himura and Alice learned from the interview, Himura eventually pinpoints the culprit's identity.有栖川有栖「火村英生（作家アリス）シリーズ」『インド倶楽部の謎』あらすじとネタバレ感想 (Alice Arisugawa "Hideo Himura (Writer Alice) Series" " " Synopsis and Slight Spoiler Impressions) — I Want to Solve All Mysteries (Japanese) Characters * Hideo Himura ( ): A 32-year-old clinical criminologist and associate professor at his alma mater, Eito University School of Sociology. With a course on criminal sociology, his desire to kill someone made him interested in the field. Born in Hokkaido, he eventually moved from place to place due to his father's transfer. He has lived alone in a boarding house in Kita-Shirakawa, Kyoto, where he has lived since he was a student. His parents passed away and has a good relationship with his elderly landlady, a relationship similar to a parent and child. * Alice Arisugawa ( ): A 32-year-old mystery writer and Himura's friend since they were students at Eito University. Born and raised in Osaka, he currently lives in a 2LDK apartmentA 2LDK apartment consists of two rooms in addition to a living, dining, and kitchen area. "L" stands for living, "D" stands for dining, and "K" stands for kitchen. The number "2" indicates that there is one room in addition to the main living area. in Yuhigaokacho, Osaka. He worked as a salesman for a printing company until he was 27 years old and made his debut after winning the Golden Arrow Award. He has been writing mystery novels since he was a student.46番目の密室 (The 46th Locked Room) — Wikipedia (Japanese) Indian Club * Gota Mahara (間原 郷太): The owner of the Indian Club and owner of the famous nightclub Nirvana in Kobe. He received a public reading and is 48 years old. * Yōko Mahara (間原洋子): Gota's wife who is a year older than him. * Ikuo Kagayama (加々山 郁雄): A promoter and Gota's friend and business partner. He received a public reading and is 50 years old. * Rin Ibuka (井深 リン): A yoga instructor. * Rihoko Bōnotsu (坊津 理帆子): A private detective who takes over the office of her late spouse. She received a public reading and is 39 years old. * Shinshō Haruda (弦田 真象): A well-versed Indian music performer who plays live at houses and roadsides. He is a free person and is 35 years old. * Saburi Eigo (佐分利 英吾): A 33-year-old clinical psychologist. Agastya's Leaf Public Reading Officials * Rajeev (ラジーブ): An Indian who makes predictions using Agastya's Leaf, who is staying in Japan. * Mamoru Deto (出戸 守): The coordinator. Miscellaneous * Karen Mahara (間原 花蓮): A high school student and daughter of the Mahara couple. Trivia * Agastya's Leaf shares the same name as Agastya, a revered Vedic sage of Hinduism.Agastya — Wikipedia References